


圣诞节必做的五件事

by 某只熊 (akumayj)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumayj/pseuds/%E6%9F%90%E5%8F%AA%E7%86%8A





	1. Chapter 1

故事的源头是因为正联一次日常会议。  
会议结束后例牌是成员们的唠嗑时间，恰逢圣诞节临近。平安夜成了这次唠嗑的主题。

“说来B，你准备怎么过？”  
还在归档这回战斗资料的蝙蝠侠转头望了下飘在边上的超人。盯了三秒，然后转头。  
“哥谭没有圣诞节！”

然后，蝙蝠侠成功得到了超人版有毒鸡汤一个小时。

“B，不是我说，你和罗宾们的相处太奇怪了！圣诞节应该是一家人团聚的时间。不论是火鸡大餐，还是家庭电影都好，夜巡和打击罪犯绝对不在选项之中。”

“所以，你把我叫到你的安全屋就是为了给被圣诞家庭理论洗脑的老蝙蝠一个惊喜？！我看不是老蝙蝠最近傻了，就是你最近被某个熊孩子把脑子给*丢了吧！”  
被一个月的阿福牌小甜饼要挟来的二少，一脸鄙视的看着对面的格雷森。  
“小翅膀，不要这么说啦！难得我们四个能聚在一起。”习惯的一边抱紧着怀里被挑衅激起了战斗欲的达米安，一边安抚着暴躁的二桶，格雷森心累的转头问着在一旁玩手机的红罗宾。说来弟弟什么的，多了就是债啊！  
“提米，确定了吗？”  
“已经确认，蝙蝠侠平安夜那天至少8点后才会和超人回家。而且我收集了网上圣诞节必做的几件事，统一一下最多人选的就是这五条。”

第一：要准备一颗圣诞树，然后布置它。  
“这个交给我。”早就呆的不耐烦的达米安飞快的抢走了第一个任务。然后挑衅的当着二桶的面狠狠的亲了口格雷森，之后转身离开安全屋。  
看着忍不住要掏枪的二桶和专心在玩手机提姆。嘛，总算是个愉快的开场？

第二：准备一餐丰盛的火鸡大餐。  
刚念完，格雷森和提姆就望着对面正在擦枪打发时间的二桶。  
作为蝙蝠家除了阿福唯一一个点了厨艺技能的成员，二桶就这么被逼着接受了任务分配。

第三：选择一部家庭电影。  
一直在玩手机的提姆听到这条，终于抬了下头。  
“这个我来做。”然后把手机收进了腰带，“如果没有别的事，我就先走了！”  
说完，便从窗口离开。

一转眼，其他兄弟都离开，只留下格雷森一个人在空寥寥安全屋和剩下两个任务。  
第四：用冬青和圣诞红装饰整间屋子，当然不要忘了重要的槲寄生。  
第五：互相献上圣诞祝福。

看来第四任务只能是自己的了。  
在离开安全屋的前一秒，格雷森突然有点不好的预感。应该不会发生什么恐怖的事情吧！


	2. 圣诞节当天

被抱在克拉克怀中吻得差点断气的布鲁西，双脚一沾地，便开始抱怨起氪星人这个作弊的种族。但是明显，眼前的氪星人并没有在意布鲁西的话，他的视线仿佛被什么吸引走了——比如身后的韦恩大宅。  
“我可不觉得我身后的老宅会比我更。。。。。。吸引？”  
看着转过身同样惊讶的望着仿佛见到海神亲吻钢骨的布鲁西，克拉克突然想到什么似的说道：“我前几天好像听康纳跟提姆说什么圣诞礼物的事情！这棵。。。。。。特别的圣诞树大概就是罗宾们给你准备的圣诞惊喜！”  
没错，让布鲁西惊讶的就是老宅门口40米高的欧洲赤松，上面挂满了各种彩球、彩带、蝙蝠镖和武士刀？  
“看起了我知道是谁准备的了！会把武士刀挂在圣诞树上，也只有达米安了！”  
拉着还在审视巨型圣诞树的布鲁西，克拉克打开了老宅的门。  
“我想那个孩子应该只是想给你最好的。毕竟就算不作为圣诞树，40米高的欧洲赤松也不常见。”  
“不，我只是在想着，常识课的问题！”  
克拉克笑了笑，并没有戳破布鲁西顺手从圣诞树取下了小蝙蝠镖的动作。  
“达米安他还小，这个不着急。”

推开门，整个韦恩大宅仿佛被重新装饰，随处可见的圣诞红和冬青编织的装饰，在客厅的一角甚至还有一小丛槲寄生。  
“哇哦！不得不说，我家那几个绝对做不到这种程度！”  
望着焕然一新的韦恩大宅，克拉克惊讶的说道：“看来蝙蝠家无所不能这个传言是真的！”  
“也就这样。要不是阿福不在，也轮不到他们来做。”  
克拉克看着明显因为自己赞扬罗宾而自豪，但是还是别扭的装作不满意的布鲁西，嘴角就没有放下过。  
「只有超人才能看到各种各样的蝙蝠侠！」克拉克想。  
“嘛嘛！这不是证明，即使没有你和阿福，罗宾们也能过得很好！”  
看着因为自己的话突然心情变差了的布鲁西，克拉克心里默默的喊了句「糟了！」，然后拉着布鲁西往饭厅走。  
“说来我好像闻到的火鸡大餐大餐的味道，难道阿福离开前还准备好了火鸡大餐？”  
只见饭厅灯火通明，长长的饭桌上摆满了各式各样的。。。。。。哥谭反派版的圣诞大餐！  
“布鲁西，没想到，你们家也有这么富有艺术气息的罗宾！你看这个企鹅人火鸡！还有谜语人土豆泥！这个是，稻草人姜饼人？！”  
克拉克兴奋的拿起了一块姜饼尝了下，“不得不说，真是个好吃的稻草人！”  
拉着还在犹豫的布鲁西坐上主位,克拉克一边兴奋的拿手机拍着各种反派圣诞餐，一边以极快的速度发上正联内部BBS——当然，用超人的账号。  
“克拉克，我觉得我们还是叫外卖比较好，鉴于阿福如果状态正常，是不会做这种圣诞餐的。”  
“喔，别这样，不论是谁做的，这都是一顿美味的圣诞餐，相信我，我刚刚尝过了！诶，这里还有个菜，写着需要你亲自打开！看来这位圣诞小精灵还有一个特别的惊喜准备给你！你猜猜里面会是谁？”  
说着，克拉克就打开布鲁西面前的陶瓷碗的盖子！  
“我觉得会是小丑，哥谭反派，没有他真的太奇怪！”  
“砰！”  
随着盖子的打开，一滩红色的液体随之喷出，正好全喷在坐在主位的布鲁西脸上！  
“布鲁西，你没事吧！”  
这个突变吓的克拉克飞快的冲到布鲁西身旁，好险喷出的液体只是微微温热，看起来布鲁西并没有受到什么伤害。  
“这是，樱桃酱？”沾了沾布鲁西脸上的红色液体，克拉克闻了下，疑惑的转过身看了看原本放在布鲁西面前的陶瓷碗。  
“小丑牌樱桃馅饼？”  
看着眼前已经因为爆炸面目全非的饼面，克拉克犹豫的再次拿起碗盖看了看。只见碗盖的角落有个小小的红头罩。而很明显，被喷了一脸的布鲁西也看到了！  
“杰森·托德！！！！”

千辛万苦，克拉克终于安抚了被前前任罗宾气炸了的布鲁西——当然，少不了牺牲了下色相。洗了个温暖的澡，吃了个美味的圣诞大餐，(除了那个爆炸了的小丑，其他菜色绝对能称得上是水准以上。)克拉克拉着布鲁西坐在暖炉旁的沙发上。  
“有了圣诞装饰好的房子，一颗圣诞树，一顿美味的圣诞大餐，接下应该就是家庭录影带！说来，布鲁西，为什么你连电视柜里面都含有铅？”  
“如果你不用超人的透视，就能发现，你要的东西就在录影机里面放着。”  
吃撑了的布鲁西，从身后摸出遥控器，点开了录影机。  
克拉克迅速的冲进厨房，拿了一碗爆米花，然后关了灯，坐回沙发上。“布鲁西，我以为蝙蝠们重来不会录制家庭视频的，你们休息的时候都会做些什么？打篮球，遛狗，或者是下棋？”  
克拉克期待的等着录影机读取，结果，录影带的内容却让他大失所望。  
没错，所谓的家庭录影带，完全就是由各种监控画面剪辑而成的。不难看出，剪辑的手法很好，虽然基本都是打斗镜头，但是画面十分流畅，家族里每个成员的都有，甚至连超人和超级小子也有两三秒的镜头。  
总体上来说，虽然不是传统意义上的家庭录影带，但也绝对是个精品。

忍笑着看完了整整一个小时的录像带，克拉克连手中的爆米花都忘了吃。布鲁西忍不住甩手准备去蝙蝠洞，却被身后克拉克抱着飞离地面。  
“好了，罗宾们的常识教育也不着急非要今天去做，今天可是平安夜！”  
说着，克拉克将自己和布鲁西一起带到在客厅边上的槲寄生下。  
“而且，离圣诞还有不到一小时，我觉得我们还有更重要的事要做！”  
说着，便吻上了布鲁西的唇。

之后，顺理成章。没有什么比一场痛快淋漓的性爱更适合迎接圣诞的了。  
一场过后，克拉克轻轻的覆在布鲁西的身上，却舍不得离开布鲁西下身的温暖。  
“咚咚！咚咚！”  
大宅的落地钟敲响，克拉克轻吻着布鲁西，送上圣诞祝福。  
缓了过来的布鲁西也再次发挥哥谭宝贝的魅力，勾的拥有钢铁之躯的超人也忍不住马上再来一发！  
克拉克一下接着一下吻着布鲁西的脸，艰难的抵抗布鲁西的诱惑。“B，你别诱惑我了，你还需要缓缓！”  
“哦，你知道的，我没有那么脆弱！做你想做的，我受得了！”  
就在克拉克准备放弃的前一秒，落地钟敲完12下。整个大宅都回响起震耳欲聋的圣诞组曲——由四位罗宾倾情献上。  
不管唱的怎么样，这一下都有效的打破了刚刚布鲁西努力。  
只见克拉克趴在布鲁西身上，笑的快岔了气，明显已经找回了刚刚差点放弃的理智。  
“你要是不想做，就给我出去！”被破坏好事的布鲁西狠狠的瞪了眼赖在身上的克拉克，同时把罗宾们的常识课程安排挪到的紧要事情名单。  
“哦！B，你不能这么残忍，现在可是圣诞节，你就让我在里面直到天亮吧！你说好了的，圣诞礼物随我挑！而且我发誓我就乖乖的待在里边，不乱动，不会影响你睡觉的！”  
看着无赖的趴在自己身上的克拉克，听着耳边震耳欲聋的不知道调子在哪里的的圣诞歌曲，布鲁西自暴自弃的闭上眼，表示没眼看。

或许是因为激情消退，荷尔蒙减弱，渐渐的，布鲁西就这样睡了过去。  
克拉克看着怀着睡着了的男人，不知道怎么的突然有种拥有了全世界的感觉。  
轻轻的将双手捂住了布鲁西的耳朵，防止越来越大声的圣诞组曲将好不容易睡着的布鲁西吵醒，然后认真的想着，明天该怎么跟布鲁西说，也许罗宾们不只要补习一下常识，还有音乐。

 

 

END？  
 


	3. 圣诞节之后的事情

圣诞节后的某一天，布鲁德海文警局的扩音器无端端被人黑了，播了整整一个小时的圣诞组曲——演唱者警员迪克·格雷森。  
杰森·托德得到了樱桃馅饼版的安全屋，整整10间。每间都砸满了新鲜热辣的樱桃馅饼。  
同时，提姆·德雷克的超级电脑记录被洗劫一空。  
而泰坦塔所有的显示屏循环播放了整整三个小时的达米安·韦恩10岁时的各种中二言论。


End file.
